


The One with the Circus

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs_laugh_track asked for Frannie/Kowalski and noted that the circus was not required.  So really, this is the one with the metaphoric circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Circus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_laugh_track](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_laugh_track/gifts).



An entire bank of ATMs were spewing their contents onto the streets. Ray eyed the crowd behind the barriers and whistled. "That's a mess."

"Yeah," replied a nearby female officer. "It's a regular five ring circus."

" _Frannie_?"

She turned, hand on hip above the belt. "That's Officer Vecchio to you, mister." Then she smiled and destroyed the tough girl act. Some joker in the crowd must have thought the same, jumping the line and heading for the cash. She had him on the ground in five seconds and handcuffed in two.

"Idiot," Ray remarked, poking him with his foot. "Nice catch."

"I've spent enough time babysitting Maria's kids -- I can catch anything." She finished patting the idiot down and hauled him up.

"Yeah? How 'bout catching up?" He knew it was lame as soon as it escaped, but he powered on. "Grab a coffee?"

Frannie gave the scene a wry glance. "I think I might be busy."

He slumped. "Yeah."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he brightened. "Yeah, tomorrow's good."

**

"I'm telling you, Mustard is the ringmaster."

"Ringleader, Frannie. And no, he's not."

"Ringmaster, ringleader, what's the difference?"

"It's an idiopath- idiosyn- It's a saying."

"Yeah, well, I'm _saying_ he's the ringmaster. Bet you dinner."

"You are on."

**

Ray rang the doorbell and pulled at his collar, wondering again if he should have worn a tie and whether the flowers were okay.

Ray Vecchio opened the door. Surprise flashed over his face before he recovered and gave Ray the once over. "Frannie didn't tell me the new fiance was you."

"Surprise," he said neutrally, waiting for the real reaction.

Vecchio's mouth twitched. "I know you're attached to the name, but usually it's the woman who takes on her husband's."

"Hardy har. You're a real clown."

"Hazing is all part of the service, once-and-future brother." Vecchio's smile broke free, and he wrapped an arm around Ray's shoulders. "Come on in."


End file.
